Dude we're gay
by RainyEngland
Summary: This was posted on tumblr but I'd figure I post here too. Kyle and Stan found out they're gay in college and they have a little time alone. Rated M for sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

I was in Kyle college room,playing video games and eating chips. Kyle was out in classes and probably studying. He won't be home til around 8,which is super,that leaves me bored and his roommates are in late classes together. They were a couple and they were both girls. Wonder how they hooked up,they seemed like childhood friends. They didn't hang around the room that often so usually me and Kyle had the room to ourselves but one thing came to mind every time we're left alone….it's a silly thought,Kyle just likes me as a friend and we've been best friends since we were in the forth grade. But it wouldn't get out of my mind…..Kyle got home a little later that usual. "I'm home!" I heard the door close,I had just gotten out of the shower. "Hey dude,I've got a question…" I was drying my hair off and walking into the room. He right by the bed,"Yeah?" I pushed him lightly onto it. "Do you….Do you like me?" He laughed nervously,"Of course I do! You're my best friend." "No no…do you like like me?" He stared at me in totally silence. I got worried that I was freaking him out,I mean he w pushed onto the bed,with me just in a towel and getting random questions. "I've liked you since we were kids." "W-What?" "I was too worried to tell you because I thought it'd ruin our friendship." "I was the same way…." He grabbed one of my hands and pulled me toward him. "Then do you wanna?…." "Yes. I want too." I kissed him before he got a chance to say another word. His mouth tasted…sweet. He most been eating candy on the way to his room. I sat in his lap,tilting my head a little.I felt him grab me and I smacked his hand away. "As much as I liked you to do that,I'd really like to get you the fuck out of those clothes because I can feel your "little friend" digging into my hip and it is not comfortable" His face turn red for my remark,I smirked. Guess he isn't as tough as he used to be if I can make him blush the easily. I pulled off his shirt and started to pull down his jeans. Damn,he was skinny but his somewhat muscles made up for it. "You need to eat more" "Well,I don't get time to eat and the food here is shitty and greasey" "Then you buy some cheap food or something" He pushed me onto my back,I was surprised and let out a gasp. "D-Dude,what the fuck?!" "I wanted you to be on the bed,you look better that way." He pinned my hands to the bed and started to kiss my neck. I struggled to get out from his grasp but the more I struggle,he tighten his grasp. He bit by neck,leaving me to let out a moan. I wanted him to bite more,I really wanted him to leave marks and bruises everywhere on my neck but if I told him that,he;d think I was a fucking weirdo. He bit into it again and I moaned louder. "K-Kyle….k-keep doing that…"


	2. Chapter 2

div class="body-text" style="line-height: 1.6; margin-top: 1em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;""Hmm?" "I want to k-keep biting m-my neck,leave bruises and bite marks or whatever,I don't care just keep b-biting til I'm red" I felt my face burn red. Fuck,did I just say that? I just said that,I'm such a fucking idiot. I felt him bite down hard into my shoulder and moaned very loudly. He sat up on his knee and started to slide his pants off til they were completely off. He had a smirk on his face. "This foreplay is boring,why don't we get straight to the action? Besides,I think you're ready enough just need to prep ya" Prep me? Is gonna give me a prostate exam? I have no fucking clue what he's talking about. He put some type of liquid on his fingers and I guess honey on the other hand. "Suck,please." He held his fingers to my mouth. "What is it?" "It's honey dude,I wouldn't give you something that will kill you." It took me a few minutes before I took his hand and put my mouth on his fingers. It was honey and it was really sweet. I guess he was having me suck his fingers to distract me from something. Soon,I felt something cold go into me and boy did it hurt. "OW,wtf is that!?" "Lube?…I forgot to heat it,the pain will be gone in a minute." "It better, because that is painful as hell" "It will and don't talk with things in your mouth,it'll go all over the place and you." I sucked all the honey off his fingers,man is that weird. He was done with preping me and lifted up my legs,causing me to crash onto my back. "Ready?" "Yeah,I'm ready…" Welp,here we go,goodbye my old v-card…..I winced as he put it in,it was as bad as his fingers. He thrust,causing me to wince a bit more. A few minutes in,the pain had gone and I started to feel a hot feeling as he thrusted more. He rolled his hips into mine. I covered my mouth to keep from moaning too loudly for anyone to hear us. Kyle grabbed my hands and pinned them to the bed again and frowned. "I want to hear you,Stan" "B-But we're g-gonna-Ah!-be heard i-if I m-moan…" "I don't care,you're not covering your mouth up,okay?" "Y-yes Kyle…" I said in a low tone "Yes what?" He thrusted hard to the point I moaned at the top of my lungs "Y-Yes AH! K-Kyle!" He thrusted hard again,I moaned his name again,this time louder. "F-Fuck….Kyle…..could you move your hands? Your g-grip is…ah…t-tight…." "You're forgetting a word" "What w-word?" He thursted hard a three time,"P-PLEASE!" I've never screamed that loudly in my whole life ,if he keeps doing that,everyone in the building will hear me. He let go of my hands but he made sure I didn't cover my mouth by tying something around them. He kept thrusting hard,making me moan every time as I arched my back. Something about him makes me moan so loudly that I could probably wake the dead,not that would happen of would that wake the dead anyway? That'd be a weird way of doing so. I turned my head,arching my back more. "mmmn….mhmpf!" I started to pant,seeing my breathe as Kyle started to move faster and feeling his hips buck into mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and bucked my feet into his back to make him thrust into me harder. He grunted,"W-What was that for?…" "I want to y-you to thrust….h-harder into me….p-please,you're going to s-soft…mmmmm a-and it feels good when you thrust hard into m-me" I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning loudly,god fucking damnit did this feel good,he started to thrust harder as I bit down on my lip more. I couldn't hold it back anymore,I had to let it out "K-Kyle! I-I'm g-gonna-!" "H-Hold on a minute,I'm about too a-as well." "I-I can't!" "J-Just a few more minutes,Stan…." He put his forehead to mine,I tried to hold it back but I felt a hot feeling in my member and I couldn't control myself. I felt something warm and liquid on my chest but I didn't dare look down at it. Soon Kyle finished and laid down next to me. "Uh…." "Eh?" "A little help untying my hands?" "Oh shit,sorry dude!" Thank god,whatever it is holding my hands is digging into them. He untied my hands. "Thanks…" I rubbed my wrists,feeling the marks on them. "You were loud…." "Is that a ba-" "No,it;s a good thing,I like hearing the sound of your voice moaning and screaming my name" I blushed red,stupid cocky ginger….. /p  
/div 


End file.
